


Fire Emblem One Shots

by WriteAndRead



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood and Injury, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Whumptober 2019, not all prompts though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteAndRead/pseuds/WriteAndRead
Summary: Chapter 4Act before you think - more than once it had caused trouble for Hinata. Not this time.A One Shot collection I will update every now and then - depending on my inspirationMostly Hurt/Comfort with Takumi and his retainers so far.
Relationships: Hinata & Oboro & Takumi (Fire Emblem), Hinata & Takumi (Fire Emblem), Oboro & Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Muffled Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas!  
> [demilitarised-zone](https://demilitarised-zone.tumblr.com/) (Ch 1-3)  
> [the-friendly-editor](https://the-friendly-editor.tumblr.com/) (Ch 4-6)
> 
> Here's the [German Original](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5fd11aa10008efcdd93bd73/1/Fire-Emblem-One-Shots)
> 
> I don't own the characters; I just like them so much I want to write about them.
> 
> Have fun reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There never had been a real fight and as he sat there in front of HInata and Oboro, Takumi was once more reminded how pathetic he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Muffled Scream  
> Characters/Relationships: Oboro & Takumi & Hinata  
> Age: Teen and up  
> TW: Injury, not very graphic, but injury is injury  
> Additional: Prompt 18. Muffled Scream of Whumptober 2019

Twigs tore his clothing and scratched his face as he crawled through bushes, but the Hoshidian Prince couldn’t care less. He grimaced and clenched his teeth, breaking his right arm free from the branches to get in deeper.

As the underwood became lighter, an opening presented itself. Hinata stopped and began to investigate, Takumi followed suit and tried to get his breathing under control. 

Blood was rushing through his ears, lungs set on fire. His two retainers weren’t less exhausted. Oboro’s hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat, meanwhile Hinata’s shoulders were heavily shaking; yet both tried to suppress their fatigue. 

None said a single word, they listened. The tension, electrifying the air, had the hairs on the back of Takumi's neck stand, growing with each passing second. The air got heavy with a deadly silence. Not even dry leaves rustled under their feet - no one dared to move. 

“Did we get rid of them?”, whispered Hinata. Despite barely audible, it seemed like yelling to Takumi. 

“I think so.” Oboro kept her voice down too. She turned around. Branches cracked, Takumi supressed his inner panic rising. 

“Thank the gods! I thought we’d never get rid of these Faceless. That was a big group for sure! We should be glad they didn’t surround us completely.” The Samurai ran a hand over his face. A cut ever so prominent on his forehead had blood oozing, forming small trails that threatened to flow into his eyes. Aside from that and a few scratches and bruises, he, like Oboro, was mostly unharmed. 

The only one who didn’t come out as unscathed was Takumi himself. He held an arm in front of his chest as the awful cracking when he had pried away from an enemie's grasp still echoed in his head. The adrenaline subsided, and the pain returned. It was only a dull throb in his right shoulder, at least, until now. 

“We should take a break,” suggested Oboro. Worry coloured her voice. “These monsters can’t be far away. It’s possible to run into them again.” 

“A great idea,” nodded Hinata and all but collapsed on the ground. He seemed to have forgotten his lord was behind him. 

Takumi didn’t have the opportunity to break his fall as his retainer bumped into him and he lost his balance. He toppled over like a bag of rice. 

Pain exploded in his shoulder and lit his nerves aflame; For a few seconds his vision went black. He didn’t scream, only managed a chocked gasp. 

“Lord Takumi!”

With great effort did Takumi turn onto his back, clutching the injury. He was panting. 

“You idiot,” he hissed inbetween clenched teeth. Hinata had been the one making it possible for him to escape the monster. One would think he could keep his injury in mind.  
“What happened? Are you hurt, Milord?” Oboro crawled closer. She helped him sit up, examined him from head to toe and instantly focused on his shoulder.  
“Can I take a closer look?” 

Takumi nodded and forced himself to let go of his injured limb. Oboro may not be a healer, but the most capable to treat injuries out of the three. Contrary to Hinata, she at least knew how to bandage properly. 

With skilled fingers did she open the knots of his clothes and handed him his scarf. Then she exposed his shoulder.

A hiss next to his ear as Oboro sucked in air; Hinata's lips pursed, “Ouch!” 

Takumi scrapped his intent of not looking. Even the thought that he, an archer, seriously wounded his arm, had a pit form in his gut.

The sight of his shoulder made him gulp.

It wasn’t the huge bruise that caused him and his retainers worry. Bruises weren’t rare. 

It was his humerus being out of place. He didn’t need to be a healer to see it. 

“Is it broken?” Hinata voiced their thoughts well. It didn’t make it better though. He couldn’t have broken his arm! Even if magic was used to heal him, he’d have to rest for two weeks at least. Weeks of not being able to train, weeks of being useless and confined to rest. 

“No. Probably just dislocated,” said Oboro while she surveyed the injury. She ran her fingers over his skin and despite trying to supress it, an agonized noise left the prince’s mouth. Without a doubt his retainer was being careful, but it didn’t feel like it. 

Takumi tried to draw his attention to something different and for the first time noticed the prickle. His whole arm, especially his hand felt like they’d fallen asleep. His fingertips were mostly numb. Even as he tried it, he couldn’t move them. 

“Yes, I’m relatively sure. You dislocated your shoulder, Lord Takumi. When we get back, we need to get a healer to reduce it. Until then-” 

She was interrupted by Hinata: “Lord Takumi? Is everything alright?” 

Takumi wasn’t able to turn his eyes away from his hand. None of the fingers were missing, so why couldn’t he feel them? This was only temporary, right? If not, how would he still be able to draw a bow? He was useless anyway, but on top of that no longer being able to fight… 

“My fingers,” he began and swallowed, “I can’t feel them. I can’t move them.” 

“That’s… Not good,” Hinata gulped. He looked at Oboro. “Is this normal?”

“It can happen. But then again, it’s worse than I thought. We need to head back as quickly as possible.”

Judging by her face, she, as well as Takumi, knew that was their problem. The beasts were still out there in the forest and even if they were lucky and didn’t run into them: The path to the castle wasn’t short; it’d take an hour by foot at least. Takumi was aware that it was only a matter of time until he’d collapse. 

But in no way would he risk to become unable to fight.

“You do it then.” 

The lance fighter stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “You… I mean, I’m not a healer, Milord. I could make everything worse, let alone the pain I’d inflict on you!”

“I don’t have much of a choice,” groaned Takumi and made himself more comfortable on the ground. 

“He’s right, you know?” joined Hinata. “Til' we’re back, it could already be too late. And you’re the only one who can do it.”

Oboro's features clouded with doubt as eyes travelled from Hinata to Takumi. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists. “Alright, I’ll do it. But I can't make promises.”

Takumi couldn’t deny his relief even though he felt a little uneasy. More than once had he watched a healer reducing a joint. Quick but painful, that much he knew. 

“Do you have something to bite on?”, asked Oboro and settled next to him. Takumi didn’t answer. He simply folded his scarf and put it between his teeth. Hopefully it’d muffle his scream enough for the Faceless not to hear it. 

“Good. Hinata needs to hold onto you.” 

The Samurai nodded, put an arm around his master’s waist and with the other hand grabbed the uninjured shoulder. Oboro needed a moment to collect herself, taking a deep breath.

Takumi pressed his eyes shut and tensed his jaw as his retainer forced his arm out of its relieving posture and pulled it away from his chest. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he gasped. Oboro didn't waver. 

A torturous amount of time had passed until she found the right angle. More than once did she correct herself, as well as his position. Takumi had given up on fighting his whimpers. He could do little more than sit there, shaking like a leaf, blinking away the tears collecting in his eyes and waiting until it was finally over. 

Pathetic, he thought. He was a member of the royal family; someone who should appear a capable fighter. And now look at him - Letting himself be torn to shreds by a Nohrian monster, sitting around crying with his retainers working to patch him up. Small wonder they showered Ryoma with praise and left him out. 

His brother wouldn’t have been injured in the first place. Moreover, he wouldn’t run away. He would, like a proper prince, face danger without a hint of fear. 

Hinoka, too. Sakura even. 

But not him. 

Never him. 

Even Sakura showed more courage than him when standing on the battlefield, only a staff in her hands as she's rushing through the lines to heal the wounded. 

To heal him. 

Because he’d been too arrogant again, too stubborn, too incompetent. All of which his siblings warned him of time and time again. 

Takumi's lips formed a joyless smile around his scarf. Yes, he truly was pathe- 

A jerk, a push. Pain pierced him like the arrow on the battlefield. Running up his neck, down his back, into the waist, along the arm. He felt his bones shift.  
Takumi screamed. Screamed like he’d never done before. Until his throat burned, long after his vocals had grown tired until he no longer was able to breathe. And yet, barley a sound was heard. 

Then, from one moment to the other, it was over like nothing had ever happened. Slowly, Takumi became aware of his surroundings again.

Hinata had let go of him and pressed his hands over the prince’s mouth. He seemed to have known from the beginning the cloth wouldn’t be enough to muffle his scream. 

There was only one thing: His hands not only covered his mouth, but his nose as well. And Hinata for crying out loud didn’t let go!

In a twinge of panic, Takumi pushed him back and pulled the cloth out of his mouth. Oboro kept him upright and rambled, while he took deep breaths and once in a while was interrupted by a sob. 

“Please forgive me, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t aware it’d be this bad. Oh, please forgive me!” 

There was no reason for her to apologize, if the lack of pain and the return of sensations to his fingers were anything to go by. 

Strengthless, Takumi lifted his head and looked at Oboro. His vision faded, darkness clawed at him. 

“Thank... You..." 

He collapsed.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Hinata, they were so much more than just the remains of an injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everybody!  
> Titel: Scars  
> Characters/Relationships: Hinata  
> Age: General  
> TW: /  
> Additional: Pompt 15. Scars of Whumptober 2019

„I... I did my best, but- The scar will likely remain. I hope… It’s not bothering you.” 

Hinata wasn’t paying much attention to Lady Sakura’s words. He was far too busy eyeing his left arm. 

Clearly lighter and still a bit reddened, the fresh scar clashed strongly against light skin. It was running down his entire forearm, impossible to be overlooked even if he'd be wearing his arm guard.

Yet it didn't bother him in the slightest; If anything, he'd be proud to showcase an everlasting souvenir of this kind. It was evidence that he was doing his work in a reliable and diligent manner.

Being a retainer, it was his duty to protect Lord Takumi no matter the cost. The sight of such a scar at full display on his forearm rather than on the back of the Hoshidian prince proved he was a fighter worthy of calling himself a retainer. 

He's never hidden his wounds after a battle - what for? He took pride in every single scratch, every broken bone and every scar born of victory. 

Trophies.

Of his own strength, competence and fighting spirit; forever loyal. 

Hinata grinned at the princess. “Nah! Why should it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I like it this way^^ Again, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	3. Laced Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, it probably would've been better if Takumi had just put up with his boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Laced Drink  
> Characters/Relationships: slight Takumi/Oboro, (Sakura)  
> Age: Teen and up  
> TW: Poison. Again, nothing truly graphic but it's stil poisoning.  
> Additional: Prompt 21. Laced Drink of Whumptober 2019

“... The trading with sugarcane is of great importance. Every party could expect advantages from an intensification. We should…” 

No, the topic of the conversation hadn’t changed.

Takumi resisted the temptation to groan and to let his head fall on the table in a dramatic gesture of dying. It wasn’t as if he’d been counting on the meeting with the monarch of Satouyama to be exciting, but boredom of this extent… 

There where over a thousand things he could think of that he’d rather do than listen to his brother at the other end of the table, talking with a middle aged man about sugar cane so excited it was inhuman - for more than half an hour. 

On top of that, Ryoma was the only one talking to the monarch. 

To Takumi’s right sat Sakura, who'd pulled out her cards with healing herbs under the table and was now studying their effects and processing. On his left side   
Hinoka’s pyramid made of all kinds of available food had reached a rather considerable height. 

He was tired of sitting there, head in his hands with nothing to do besides staring at the walls. Even watching paint dry seemed like a much more enjoyable passtime now.

Unceremoniously, he grabbed his glass and took a big sip. The alcohol was meant to be saved for later and Takumi couldn’t stand its taste, especially that of expensive stuff like this, but he couldn’t think of another way to survive this conference. 

Hinoka looked at him reproachfully, but all he needed to do was to gesture at her impressive construction and she turned away again. 

Takumi emptied his glass with a second swig and grimaced. The alcohol was disgusting: Even more bitter than usual and left a burning aftertaste in his mouth. 

He put it away and turned to look at Oboro.

His retainer was standing at the door of the dining hall a couple meters away. At first, she and Subaki had overviewed everything with a straight back and serious gaze. By now, they, as well as their weapons, were leaning against the wall, sighing, twiddling their thumbs, looking at anything that may be of interest; Subaki had   
crossed his arms in front of his chest, Oboro was examining her fingernails without looking up.

For a while, Takumi just stared at her. Unlike him, who had to present himself in a formal, light blue and grey kimono, she was able to wear her normal clothing. Like usually, he couldn’t help but admire how well the orange cloth fit her hair, a beautiful contrast against the blue.

It felt like ages until she noticed her lord. Takumi looked back, only to receive a pitying smile and a shrug. 

All of his hopes vanished, the desire to simply fall onto the table came back stronger than ever. 

Or change out of his kimono, because it was way too hot in it. The moment Oboro had chosen it, he knew a yukata would be much more comfortable, but it hadn’t been this bad until now. 

He stretched for the water jug and pulled back as pain shot through his abdomen. Hot, sharp, agony, piercing him like an arrow. Intuitively, he pressed his hand to the spot, but as fast as it’d come, it was gone again. Only an unpleasant feeling in his middle remained.

Maybe he’d stabbed himself with the decoration pin of his kimono? 

Sitting there, worried the pain would come back by moving again, Takumi searched for the trinket. As expected, the needle was in its original place at the band. It would’ve surprised him if it hadn’t been the case. Oboro had been very careful in fixing it, and if someone was able to do it, then it’d be her. 

Takumi rubbed at the spot. The feeling didn’t leave, but instead grew stronger. And over all he was feeling… Off. 

Suddenly, he was aware of the blood pumping through his veins, his heart seeming to beat in his head rather than in his chest. The feverish sensation and strange pain from before returned. 

Pain shot through him again. This time it was strong enough for Takumi to feel queasy and he couldn’t keep himself from doubling over a little. Something definitely was wrong. Just a short time ago everything was fine and now he sat wretched. 

Sakura too seemed to notice he wasn’t well. From the corner of his eye he caught her placing down the cards. 

“Are you alright?”, she asked. The proud and stubborn part of him wanted to tell her exactly that, but the prince knew he’d never be able to fool her. 

He turned his face towards her and the room spun a far greater deal than it should. At the same time, he began to feel light-headed and white dots started to dance in his field of vision. 

“You’re... Really pale”, Sakura pointed out, then she eyed his midsection, which Takumi now was hugging with both arms. 

“Does your stomach hurt?” These weren’t the right words. Every breath was an invisible hand, tearing him apart from the inside; pulling and tugging at the arrow lodged in flesh.

Takumi starred, then gave a faint nod. 

“Are... Are you feeling sick?” 

Takumi nodded again.

Sakura looked left, then right, as if she was afraid someone was watching them. 

What for? As if someone would pay attention to him. 

His little sister hesitated for a few more seconds, then she pressed her hand against his forehead. It burned against her palm. “You’ve got a fever,” she stated, worry clouding her face. 

Takumi flinched and grimaced. His fingers dug deeper into his clothing. 

“Do... You want to go outside? Maybe… Maybe you’ll feel better,” Sakura tried again and moved her hand to his shoulder. 

He was very keen to do so, but there were a few problems; most of all, he doubted he’d be able to get up. 

Takumi swallowed down another wave of nausea before daring to speak. 

“I-” He gasped and doubled over. The world spun, colours made room for darkness, sounds blurred together. 

“Takumi?!” Only faintly did he register Hinoka’s cry and the scraping of chairs on Tatami mats. The blazing agony in his middle claimed all attention. Somewhere, Oboro, as well as Ryoma, called his name; a jarring scream. Chances are, it was his own. 

“… Ord… Akumi? Wake up! Lord Takumi! Please...” 

Takumi knew he should do as told, yet every part of his body refused and screamed at him to stay put. Only a groan escaped his lips to tell the person talking to him to mind their own business and let him be. 

“Please, Milord Takumi, you need to wake up!” 

Slowly did he open his eyes. For a couple seconds everything was blurred, he blinked, things came into focus. 

First thing he saw was Oboro. 

His retainer was bend over him and he was directly looking into her brown eyes. She seemed worried. Then she relaxed, smiled slightly and let her shoulders sag. 

“O... Oboro?” he croaked, startled himself at how raw and hoarse his voice sounded. 

Still a little dazed, he sat up. Something cold and wet peeled of his forehead, slit down his face and fell onto the blanket which had slipped off his shoulders. 

Like he’d never seen something similar before, the prince surveyed it, a few waterdrops running down his temples and falling from his chin. It was a simple cloth, soaked in water and laying on his forehead - a common practice when tending to the sick. 

Did he have a fever? 

“How are you feeling?” Oboro asked. 

“Hm?”, Takumi looked at her again. Somehow, he couldn’t form a clear thought. Perhaps it was the sickness. That would also explain why Oboro was beside him. Had she been by his side the whole time? 

“Are you feeling sick?”, she wanted to know. At first, he couldn’t comprehend why she’d ask something like this, but then he realised he was feeling a little queasy. At the same time, he saw the bucket next to his bed and taking into account the dull feeling in his middle and the sour taste in his mouth, he concluded he must've already thrown up more than once. He really was sicker than he thought, wasn’t he? 

“It’s alright”, he told his retainer and cleared his throat. 

Without him needing to tell her, Oboro handed him a cup of water. Takumi took it and needed to restrain himself to not drown everything at once. Then he closed his eyes and tried to remember. 

He was laying in a bed, but it wasn’t his room at castle Shirasagi. The light was a bright orange, thus it must be either dawn or dusk. He was wearing a light and white yukata, like he usually did while sleeping and only Oboro was with him. Hinata was missing. 

They’d been traveling, it came to him suddenly. Their stepmother had sent them to a trial with… With the monarch of Satouyama, right! 

But that was everything Takumi could recall. Everything else - what had happened, why he was feeling this bad and how he’d gotten here, everything which had happened in the past hours - was missing. Shivers ran down his spine. It was scary. 

“What happened?” He really hoped for some answers from Oboro. 

Oboro took the cup and rag and sat down cross-legged next to her lord. Then she started talking: “Lady Sakura already said you may not remember everything. Do you still know how you were visiting the monarch of Satouyam?” 

A faint nod from Takumi. “It was boring,” his thoughts slipped. 

Oboro didn’t care. “Yeah,” she laughed, “I’d never imagined Lord Ryoma to be this interested in sugar cane.” Hearing this sentence, Takumi cracked a grin too. 

However, her face suddenly became dark. It wasn’t the same demonic face she made when encountering Nohrians, but she was unmistakeably becoming serious. 

“Your drink had been laced,” she said without further adding. 

Takumi blinked lazily. “What?” 

“The alcohol you drank,” Oboro repeated, “someone had laced it.” 

Again, there was no answer. She took a deep breath. 

“You’ve been poisoned, Milord.” 

“Oh,” was Takumis only reaction. It made sense. His memories may be in pieces, but they were enough to remember it wasn’t a pleasant experience. 

“Luckily, Lady Sakura identified the poison rather quickly and was able to help, but you were miserable,” his retainer continued. “This is the first time you've regained consciousness.” 

“I was out the whole night?”, his eyes widened at the shock. 

Oboro shook her head and sighted. “It’s already evening. The trial was yesterday noon”, she explained. “You weren’t fully asleep, more…,” she made a few wild gestures, “out of it. You woke up fairly often, but were never aware of anything. You mostly threw up and then went back to sleep. You worried m- us very much.” 

“My apologies,” Takumi mumbled. He should’ve noticed much sooner and been more suspicious about the taste. Neither Ryoma, nor Hinoka or Sakura could be this dumb. And someone like him was called a “Prince of Hoshido”; he truly was a shame to his title and nation. 

“There’s no need to be sorry!” Oboro exclaimed; she seemed rather shocked. “How’s it your fault, this… This scum tried to kill you?! Moreover, it may sound stupid, if you didn’t taste the alcohol, not only you, but your siblings would have been in danger too! You saved their lives.”

Her try at cheering him up may not have worked the way she had intended to, comparing his actions to the ones of a hero, but at least it didn’t fail completely. The mere thought she was trying to do so meant something to Takumi. He was very lucky to count on her as a retainer.

And even if it wasn’t her job to worry about him, it did feel good knowing someone cared about him – she cared about him. 

“Were you with me the whole time?”, he asked. 

“Of... Of course”, she assured. “What kind of retainer would I be if not-“ 

“Thank you.” 

She came to a halt and Takumi used the opportunity to continue. 

“Thank you for staying with me. I mean…” By the Gods, what should he say? Nothing seemed accurate to voice the things going on inside his head. He could feel himself blushing.

Hopefully Oboro would think it was the fever. 

Takumi breathed deeply and avoided her eyes boring into him. Only he was able to mess up the simplest task like this, wasn’t he? He played with the seam of the blanket. 

“Anyways, thank you for not leaving me alone. It… It feels good to know you stayed with me.” 

Oboro's mouth opened and closed like a fish on dryland. Did the light play tricks or was there a blush on her cheeks too? 

“N-No need to thank me. I merely did my duty. It’s an honour for me to be your retainer. I couldn’t think of a better master other than you!” 

“And I couldn’t think of a better retainer.”

Oboro literally bloomed. 

“That’s the greatest compliment a retainer could receive from you, Milord. You don’t know how much it means to me.” 

And for a second, Takumi thought that being poisoned wasn't all that bad if it meant he got to see her like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to include this much Romance, but then everything went downhill and I couldn't keep myself in check. You know what I'm talking about and I love them anyway xD (Maybe someday I'll let something nice happen to Takumi.)


	4. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act before you think - more then once it had caused trouble for Hinata. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Human Shield  
> Characters/Relationships: Hinata & Takumi  
> Age: Teen and up  
> TW: Blood  
> Additional: Prompt 4. Human Shield of Whumptober 2019

_I won’t make it!_ was the only thought running through Hinata’s head.

The only thought running through Hinata’s head. 

Time seemed to slow down. Everything was delayed: enemies falling to the ground, Oboro’s sidestepping, his own movements – the blade raised to strike his lord’s back. 

Not even three meters separated Hinata from Lord Takumi, but to him it seemed like he was on the other side of the world.

Then, like a released arrow, everything sped up again. 

Hinata’s steps were no longer achingly slow and with every bit of closed distance his confidence grew.

_I’ll make it!_

Without thinking about it, he utilized the skills that had been drilled into him over years.

Maybe he used more strength than necessary to push Lord Takumi out of the way. The prince stumbled to the ground as Hinata took his place and the enemy brought the katana down.

Hinata didn’t have time to dodge, much less raise his weapon to deflect the blow. However, it didn’t matter.

He’d protected his lord, and that was all that mattered.

It wouldn’t be a fatal or even a deadly strike. The blade had been raised with the devious intention to slash open Lord Takumis back and not to cut his head of his shoulders.

Still, it hurt like hell.

Hinata clenched his teeth and grimaced. The sword cut deep into his right shoulder; it sliced through skin, muscles and tendons until it was stopped by the edge of his breastplate. The blade left a long scratch as it was deflected. He didn’t dare to imagine Lord Takumi in his place.

A familiar glow appeared in the corner of his eye. Blood splattered upon the Samurai, a scarlet rain mixing with his own on his clothes. 

For a moment, the foe remained standing. Eyes empty and mouth open, he stared at Hinata, fear forever craved in his face.

That was a poor shot, Hinata immediately noticed. Normally, Lord Takumi’s arrows were narrow and precise. They pierced through bodies and amour alike, clean and on point. They weren’t like explosive projectiles, which tore the head into shreds in a huge mess.

“Hinata!” 

More out of surprise rather than in obedience the samurai faced his lord and stared at him.

Small wonder the shot had been bad when he laid on the ground. To Hinata, it seemed impossible to shoot from that position in the first place.

Lord Takumi still had his bow at the ready like he expected the fallen one to dare to stand up and attack his retainer again. His shoulders were rising and falling with each pant, accompanied by the undefinable whir of the turquoise glowing bowstring. His cheeks and sleeves were strained with blood, too.

“You’re alright, Milord?” he asked by default and because he couldn’t think of something else to say. 

Lord Takumi blinked blood out of his eyes, then he lowered Fujin Yumi and dissolved the bowstring. He remained silent. The only sounds were from the battle, carried to them by the wind, and they seemed oddly far away.

“Milord?” Hinata kneeled down and his shoulder made itself noticeable whit a sharp pain. He pressed his hand to it but otherwise tried to let nothing else show. He was fine and absolute priority was the prince’s well-being.

Lord Takumi sat up.

“Yes, I’m fine. Everything’s alright.” His eyes were following the blood trickling down Hinata’s arm and dripping down the knuckles of his right hand, hot and sticky.

“We should bandage it,” judged the Prince. “Sit down.”

Hinata was reluctant to follow this instruction. It was _his_ duty to take care of Lord Takumi, not the other way around. Yet, he did as he was told. He wouldn’t be of great use if he fainted on the way to a healer, and by now he knew Lord Takumi long enough to be aware when he was giving silent orders. 

Hinata sat down next to the prince and placed his blood-coated katana in front of him. Gingerly, he let go of his shoulder and wiped his hand clean on his trousers. 

Lord Takumi examined the cut again with a short but critical look, then he put Fujin Yumi down and untied his scarf. 

Startled, Hinata raised his hands to stop him and had to withheld a hiss. 

“Please, Milord! You don’t ha-“

“Oh, shut up!” The Prince ungently pressed the scarf onto the wound. 

Hinata gasped.

“You’re my retainer, not a human shield,” he chided and fastened the blue cloth with knots for a makeshift bandage. 

Hinata watched as his lord took his Yumi and got up. With a strange expression he looked down toward his retainer. 

“A bodyguard I can replace,” he said. A rare smile tugged at the corners of his mouth while he presented his outstretched hand.

“A friend I cannot.”

Now it was Hinata who blinked. Then he gave his widest and most radiant grin, accepted Lord Takumi’s hand, and allowed him to pull him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! It's not Takumi this time! Anyway, Hinata is underappreciated and needs more love. His friendship with Takumi is just so nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Takumi and his retainers are by far my favorite characters and I also love Hurt/Comfort, Whump and One Shots and because there are far to less stories I decided to take matters into my own hands.


End file.
